


Would you like fries with that?

by thegenericwriter



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Food Service, Fast Food, Fluff, M/M, Manager Gou, Nagisa and Ai work together in a fast food restaurant, Pining, Rin and Rei frequently visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegenericwriter/pseuds/thegenericwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa and Aiichirou have been working at The fry shack for almost a year and in that time the most attractive guys in the world started frequenting.<br/>Nagisa is in love with a man he never sees outside of work and he's completely screwed.<br/>Ai can't talk to Rin without coming across stupid and weird.<br/>And then they just stop coming, how will they get their happy ending now?<br/>Rintori & Reigisa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would you like fries with that?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so cheesy. And bad.  
> Apologies for the lack of clear paragraphs but it was written, published and regretted on my iPod while I'm away. Please enjoy and don't judge too harshly.

The first time Rei had come to the fry shack Nagisa had only been working there for three months. He had been fumbling about with his mortal enemy, the cash register, when he'd finally taken a look at his customer. Nagisa remembers losing his breath and staring at the navy haired man for a bit too long until his manager, a small teen named Gou, started shouting at him for holding back the line.  


After that Rei and his friend Rin started showing up and eating there at least once a week. Nagisa's coworker Ai recalled Rin dragging Rei in the first time all those months ago.Part of Nagisa found it odd that two obviously healthy and athletic teenagers would visit their fast food restaurant, the greesyest and most unhealthy one in town, but most of him was just happy he could see his future husband so often.  


It would only be better if he could talk to him. In the five months since they met Nagisas' attempts at talking have all gone terribly wrong. In fact the only reason he knows Rei-chan's name is because his red headed friend, Rin, who turned out to be Gou's older brother, uses it all the time.  


\--  
Nagisa sighed as he bent over the counter, resting his cheek in his hand. The clock on the wall said 8:14 pm. Now it's not like he had remembered Reis usual time of appearance or anything. That would be creepy, but he always showed up between 7:50 and 8:10pm. Ok, maybe Nagisa was a little bit creepy. He couldn't help it! He just liked Rei so much.His coworker and close friend Nitori Aiichirou or Ai-chan for short chuckled at him from the fridge he was restocking with frozen burger patties. Nagisa pouted and turned to look at the grey haired teen, "Why aren't they here yet?" he whined childishly.  


Nitori stuffed the final pack in the fridge and stood up, dusting his hands on his black trousers, half of the horrible uniform they were forced to wear. Black trousers, mustard yellow polo shirt with bright yellow arms. Not to mention the orange cap they wore. No wonder they were never hit on like in the stories, they looked like a colourful nightmare, not the best look to attract a mate. "Maybe they're just late Nagisa-kun. Or sick." he said with a fond smile.  


Nagisa jumped up and down slightly in a bored manner, "But Aii-chan~ they can't be sick. This is the only time we see them" he grabbed his friends arm and wiggled it around like an annoying kid. "Dont try to act so cool Ai-chan. I know you'll be sad if you don't get to talk to Rin-chan." the grey haired teen blushed bright red, clashing with his shirt.  


"N-Nagisa! Stop teasing me" he cried, hide his blush under his hands. Nagisa grinned devilishly and stepped closer, "You want to date your one too~" he yelled, ignoring the customers sitting sound, leaving and those entering. "Ai," he began in a bad attempt at Rins voice, "I love you, please date me." he jokingly tried to peck his friends cheek while Ai laughed with a red face trying to bat Nagisa away.  


A cough from across the counter interrupted. The two eighteen year olds promptly froze. Both looking with wide eyes at the two they had been waiting for all day. The two older teens looked even more handsome than usual, instead of the usual almost dry hair both had soaking hair and their tank tops stuck slightly to their chests as if they were in too much of a rush to finish drying after what Nagisa assumed was a swimming session. However instead of their usual smiles or somewhat friendly demeanours both looked a strange mix of upset, confused and angry.  


Nagisa and Aiichirou quickly jumped apart, feeling embarrassed their crushes had seen them acting so weird. And talking about them! Rin and Rei looked at each other, gave a look that only friends would understand from each other and nodded, "You know what, I'm actually not that hungry." Rin said, taking a step back from the counter. Rei nodded and joined Rin.  


Nagisa desperatly waves his hands as they left not knowing why they hadn't stayed and not wanting them or specifically his crush to leave, "wait!" he called, "We have special offers! Half off the burger combo!" but his calls fell on deaf ears and Ai and Nagisa were left alone at the counter.  


A man from the table beside the door stood up with an interested look, Nagisa frowned, "offer over."  


\--  


To say that Nagisa and Ai were confused was an understatement. They both decided to pretend that they weren't hurt by being blown off, I mean, it's not like they were friends with Rin and Rei, they'd not ever spoken past, "would you like fries with that" and the odd broken and usually stupid sentence such as, "Nitori, for you. That's my name... No I mean, not my name for you to call me, it's my name with everyone. I just thought, that it'd be nice for you to know it." that day was not a fun day. Nagisa of course had his failed attempts but they were mostly incoherent mumblings that ended with Rei leaving the counter and hiding his face, probably out of shame that Nagisa even tried.  


\--  


The two workers were tense in their shifts over the week, part of them hoped the swimmers would return before the next week but the red head and blunette never showed. And the next Thursday, they didnt appear either.  


\--  


Nagisa's dad usually drove him to work or at least part way but his car had mysteriously broken down which had nothing to do with Nagisa's technically illegal late night drive to Nitoris house two days ago, so he had instead asked Nitoris mother for a lift to work which is why they arrived 20 minutes early for their six o'clock shift at the fry shack.  


The two entered slowly, neither looking forward to the next six hours of work without seeing their respective crushes. As the door closed they saw the usual amount of customers and a coworker called Miki or something serve an older man at the counter but through all this their gazes were drawn to their manager Gou as she quietly berated her older brother by the office door. Nagisa and Ai stiffened. Nagisa looked around to see if Rei were here, hinging when he didn't see him. Ai stared on in wonder, it was great to see Rin after two weeks but obviously he didnt want to see them.  


"Nagisa-kun" Nitori whispered grabbing the blondes arm. "He's here. What do I do!?" he panicked. Nagisa looked at his friend, forgot his own sadness, grinned widely and pushed his buddy forward right into the conversation. Nitori looked back with wide angry eyes promising death for Nagisa later. 'have fun' Nagisa mouthed. He snuck around and into an empty nearby seat to listen. At least Ai would have his guy even if he couldn't have his.  


\--  
Nagisa sat forward, intently listening to the conversation. If it didn't go well it would be easier to comfort Ai if he knew exactly what occured. Not because he was nosy and wanted to know about Rei, of course not.  


"Nitori-kun!" Gou exclaimed in relief. "you need to talk to my idiot brother. Like, now" she folded her thin arms and shifted her weight onto her left leg. The two boys were silent for a few seconds, both too awkward to sat anything. Gou sighed, "My brother has been avoiding you because he thinks he has no chance with you and frankly watching both of you, no," she paused and looked in Nagisa's eyes, "all four if you sitting around pining and crying because the guy you love doesn't love you back sickens me." she twirled with a flick of her long red hair and strutted back into her office with purpose leaving three dumbstruck men behind her.  


There was silence for a few seconds, "wait, you were pining?" both Rin and Ai ask in perfect unison. They chuckled breaking the tension. Nagisa from the sidelines wondered if he and Rei could ever be like that.  


Rin bit his lop with sharp teeth, sobering himself, "seriously though, does your boyfriend know you were pining?" he almost whispered.  


Nitori blinked, "my boy-?" he followed Rins gaze to a confused Nagisa, he laughed, "Nagisa-kun isn't my boyfriend!" Rin snapped to attention, "he's my bestfriend."  


Rin blushed dark red, "but he confessed, Rei and I. We heard it!" he defended, pinging to Nagisa, wide eyed and thinking of what Rei thought he'd seen.  


"He was teasing me," Ai explained, "don't tell me you both stopped coming because of that?" he asked. Rin blushed in answer. Ai and Nagisa shared a look. Aiichirou took a deep breath. "I'm single, and so is Nagisa kun." he blushed a bit, "my name is Nitori Aiichirou. You can call me Ai, if you'd like." Nagisa was actually impressed he'd said that without stumbling but both teens were so red he was ready to call an ambulance just in case.  


"A-Ai" Rin stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck. Ai smiled, "Since you are actually free then. Would you want to, you know, coffee?" he winced realising he'd spoken wrong.  


Nagisa smiled lightly and Ai blushed, "I would love to get coffee with you Rin-san!" the two smiled in each others presence and agreed on a date that evening.  
\--  
Now, Nagisa was overjoyed his best friend had gotten the guy and for the past three days had been living the dream, meeting up and talking every night, but deep down he was jealous. Rei still hadn't come back, surely by now if he and Rin were such great friends he would've heard the news of Nagisa not actually loving Ai and come back if he was even slightly interested. He obviously just didn't like him.  


Nagisa sighed. Ai looked over with a sympathetic smile, "just hang in there Nagisa-kun. He'll show up. He'd be stupid not to" he said with a gentle hand on the blondes shoulder. Nagisa tiredly returned the smile, "thanks Ai-chan"  


The door opened and the familiar tall redhead entered dragging an awkward navy haired athlete behind him.  


"Ai," Rin breathed with as smile as he stopped at the counter. "I brought Rei for you." he shoved Rei at Nagisa with a smile. As Rei steadied himself Rin and Ai turned to stare at each other blissfully while discussing everything new from the 8 hours since they'd last spoken.  


Rei and Nagisa looked on. "it's so not beautiful" Rei suddenly said with his entrancing voice, Nagisa was about to ask what when he continued, "staring at eachother for hours and drooling. It's illogical." If Nagisa felt upset before he was heartbroken now. Rei looked at him from the corner of his glasses, he pushed them up in preparation and opened his mouth.  


"I think it's great." Nagisa cut him off, "That they like each other... It's beautiful Rei-chan, like you." Nagisa remained stoic while Rei spluttered in embarrasment. Finally he chuckled, "How can you say that when you're about." Nagisa blushed.  


Rei smiled, "I'm sorry I avoided you. I just thought you would never like me. It was stupid to not ask." The two locked eyes.  


"You're right," Nagisa nodded, teasingly serious, "it was stupid." Rei opened his mouth a bit put off, ready to apologise. "you should make it up with a kiss!" he smiled pointing at his cheek. Rin and Ai grinned at their antics. Rei blushed hard and spluttered in response. "Rei chan~" Nagisa pulled himself over the counter and pecked te navy haired swimmer, "Would you like a side of me with that." he flirted.  


"Nagisa-kun!"

**Author's Note:**

> So there's my first fanfiction on this. I wrote it on my iPod on holiday without planning so I'm sorry it's not as good as others on here. I just really wanted to add to the fandom.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
